DXW One Night Stand: San Diego Comic-Con Special 2019
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Maximillion Pegasus © vs. Ace Walker DXW Global Women's Championship Rarity © vs. Alina Valentina DXW Global Television Championship #1 Contender's Match MVP vs. Finn Balor Non-Title Match DXW International Champion Jimmy Havoc vs. Akira "AK-47" Kenshin DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Rory Mercury & Peni Parker © vs. The Elite Magical Girls (Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura) w/"The Ruler" Sanae Mukou DXW Hardcore Championship Athrun Zala © vs. Killer Croc Non-Title Tag Team Match DXW International Women's Tag Team Champions The JFC (Shantae & Risky Boots) vs. The IIconics (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) vs. The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) Results *2. Before the match, DXW International Women's Tag Team Champions Shantae & Risky Boots announced that they are now official members of The Jade-Falcon Clan aka The JFC. Also, Shantae shows the fans the Studio TRIGGER Opening Animation video of Shantae 5. In that video, Shantae tells the fans that her window is a teaser of her joining Super Smash Bros. Ultimate but she got interrupted by The IIconics. The IIconics then taunted Shantae & Risty Boots that Shantae will not be in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and that The Mistresses of Society win the International Women's Tag Titles at Great American Chaos. After the match, The Mistresses of Society (Shego & Demencia) hops out of the crowd to the ring and jumps Shantae & Risky Boots. Shego hits Risky Boots with Ushigoroshi and Demencia hits Shantae with Death Metal. Shego & Demencia takes Shantae & Risky Boots' DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship belts and walks out with it as the crowd boos at them. *3. Kyoko goes for Curb Stomp, but Rory counters and hits her with Halberd Driver to make a pinfall, until someone from the crowd pulls Rory out of the ring and start beating her up as the referee Sakamoto stops the match. After the match, the camera reveals her is "Cure Black" Nagisa Misumi as she tosses Rory in the ring. Outside, Sayaka & Kyoko remove the top step as Sanae Mukou hits Peni Parker back first to the bottom steps. Back in the ring, Nagisa has Rory up while Kyoko goes in the ring and they hits Rory with 3D. Sayaka tosses Peni in the ring and Nagisa hits Peni with Inverted TKO as the crowd boos at them. Sanae grabs the mic as she announces "Rory, Peni, allow me to introduce to the newest member of The Elite Magical Girls..."Cure Black" Nagisa Misumi. If Sayaka & Kyoko ain't getting their belts back from you...it's gonna be me and Nagisa...at SummerBash!" The Elite Magical Girls are standing tall and walks out with a chorus of boos. *4. After the match, HIM rushes to the ring and jumps both Havoc & Kenshin. HIM hits Kenshin with Demon Claw and hits Havoc with The Devil Stomp. HIM stands tall and walks out with a chorus of boos. *5. After the match, Finn Balor and MVP shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor. Then the DXW Global Television Champion, Guys arrives at the stage and applauding Finn Balor vigorously. *6. After the match, The Briscoes celebrating their victory until the lights went out. Mokuba Kaiba appears on the titantron as he told The Briscoes "Briscoes...this Sunday. Good luck. BANGARANG!" *7. Ace Walker hits Pegasus with Benadryller to make a pinfall, but Lord Dominator distracts the referee Mike Chioda to stop the pin at two. Sakura Hagiwara hops out of the crowd and pulls Lord Dominator off the apron and they're catfighting each other as the security breaks them up and escorting them out of the building. Back in the ring, Ace Walker goes for another Benadryller, but Pegasus counters and hits him with Millenium Eye Neckbreaker to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Adam Oliver rushes to the ring and hits Pegasus from out of nowhere with OWA-KO, then HIM hits Oliver with Demon Claw, then Akira Kenshin locks HIM up from out of nowhere with Girbaud Strap, then Nobuyuki Sugou breaks up the submission with a diving elbow drop followed by Brainwasher, then Ace Walker hits Nobuyuki with Benadryller, then Black Ace hits Ace Walker with Chokeslam and the lights went out. The lights are back on as Peter Pan appears and hits Black Ace with Neverland Nightmare. Peter Pan stands tall with a pop as he raises his fist and shout "BANGARANG!" *8. During the match, Alina goes for Vice from the Motherland until Xion comes out from under the ring and tackles Molotov Cocktease to distract Alina then hits her with Keyblade Driver. After the match while Alina & Molotov walk out in a huff, the DXW Global Champion Dylan James Check rushes to the ring and kisses Rarity for her title defense. Xion goes to the ring and she and Rarity are staring at each other while Rarity raises her DXW Global Women's Championship belt up in front of her as the crowd cheers to close the show. Miscellaneous *Before the event started, Torrin Fluker & DXW paid tribute to the victims of the Kyoto Animation studio fire. *Earlier ago, the DXW stars (Ryo Hazuki, Chocho Caras, Adam Cole, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Jose, DXW Global Television Champion Guys, and Tsukune Aono w/Kenny Rodriguez) are meeting and greeting the fans and cosplayers. *The celebrities and the DXW wrestlers are having lunch with a fan and cosplayers from earlier. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2019